Rather Be
by TaikirikuCarrie23
Summary: Just a short fluff after Lara had said to enter the dragon's triangle, Sam's trying to lighten the mood with their song.


**I finished tomb raider 2013 in 5 days, 3 hours for 4 and one the last day i played a straight 8 hours. Damn. I saw everything and I can say I'm a serious hardcore shipper of Lara and Sam. This game was so intense I literally cried when Alex and Roth died, Grim was such a hero. Gosh I'm so emotional over this my friend's found me weird.**

**I swear they just don't get my gaming. DO ANY OF YOU PLAY NEVERWINTER? **

**Anyway, I just wanna piece in a work of Lara and Sam because I'm a huge fan. Whoo, that rhymed.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.**

* * *

The Endurance ship had a stale and dense air that Sam had found to be stifling. It was hard to breathe properly even on deck. Sam had suspected it was because everyone was preparing to enter the dragon's triangle.

After the order to sail into the devil's sea, Lara had been locked in their bunk reading and rereading every text on the dragon's triangle. Sam had left her alone for a while now, leaving her to have some peace and quiet.

She frowned at the frustrated look on her best friend's face when she returned. She could tell, one more dead end in her research was gonna make the young archaeologist blow a fuse. So Sam lightened the mood.

"We're a thousand miles from comfort, We have travelled land and sea, But as long as you are with me, There's no place I'd rather be." Sam sung softly as she stepped into the room.

"Not now Sam." Lara said, the corner of her lips twitching up a little. This song had been theirs since Uni, it had always made them feel happy and grateful to each other.

Sam ignored it and continued, turning Lara's chair to face her. Her protests drowned out by Sam's singing, "I would wait forever, Exalted in the scene. As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat."

There was a pause as Lara and Sam stared at each other before Lara gave up, sagging against the chair tiredly. "With every step we take, Kyoto to the bay, strolling so casually." She muttered

"We're different and the same, get you another name." Sam pulled Lara up, teasingly adding, "Like bookworm."

Lara chuckled, "Switch up your batteries."

"You didn't really do that to my camera did you?" Sam asked, poking Lara's shoulder.

"No, I remember last time touching you camera without your permission." Lara grinned, "It wasn't pleasant when I was correcting my essay for the mistakes you typed in til 3 am in the morning."

Sam scoffed and plugged her phone in the speakers, playing the song at a reasonable sound level as to not disturb the rest of the crew.

Sam twirled away and grabbed Lara's hands, hinting at her to start dancing silly.

"If you gave me a chance I would take it, It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it, know with all your heart you can't shake me." They sang the chorus together, Sam playfully pulling them close together as she sung the next line in Lara's ear, "When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be."

Lara gulped, her heart stopping for a moment before running a mile a minute. Did Sam just?

Sam had twirled away from her, singing by herself and giving Lara a sly smirk. Oh, so she wanted to play that game? Lara thought with a smirk, two can play that game.

"N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be." Sam sung.

Lara slid towards her, Sam's back against her front as they danced. It was like they were in a club minus the crowd and sweat and blasting music.

"We staked out on a mission, to find our inner peace, make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete." Lara sang, resting her hands on Sam's wiggling hips.

Sam threw back her head and gave a breathless laugh as she stretched her arms back to hook onto the back of Lara's neck, fluently singing the next line "It's easy being with you, scared simplicity, as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be."

She closed her eyes and gave the ceiling a warm smile as she sang those lines, hoping that Lara had caught onto the sincerity in her voice.

She giggled as Lara sang the prechorus with awkward stumbling seeing as she didn't sing much. They were still in the same position with Sam's neck in full access zone for Lara's lips. As Sam was hoping for Lara to get the hint, she felt a little disappointed when Lara just rested her forehead on her shoulder. She was going to have to sneak in a book in one of Lara's book piles, the title? How to please a Sam by Samantha Nishimura.

Sam had sung the chorus without care as the feeling of the air become clearer and easier to breathe. So when Lara placed her lips on her ear and whispered, her lower lip brushing each time her mouth moved, Sam was caught completely off guard.

"When I am with you there's no place I'd rather be."

Sam froze and turned to face Lara. The music became a background melody as they looked at each other. "Me neither." Sam whispered.

Lara darted her eyes to her lip before looking at Sam's eye, blushing a little as she felt she had been caught. Unbeknownst to her, Sam had also darted her eyes.

They leaned in, closing their eyes and letting their emotions run their mind, questions thrown out of the window.

"Lara! Turn that down!" Roth pounded on the door and called out from behind it.

"S-Sorry!" Lara yelled back, stuttering and scrambling to turn off the music.

Sam groaned, looks like she better write a book to Roth too. How to not interrupt a Sam's moment by Samantha Nishimura.

Lara yawned and turned towards Sam, face still flushed red. "Come on sweetie, let's get you tucked in." Sam said with a dejected smile.

Lara nodded and climbed onto the lower bunk. "I think you got up and down confused Croft." Sam laughed as Lara wiggled in the blankets.

Once Lara got comfortable, She opened her arms to invite Sam into her warm blanket hug. "Come on Sam, I'm tired." Lara grinned then yawned again.

Sam shrugged and grinned back, shedding her jacket and pants. Once burrowed and both comfortable, Lara pulled Sam closer. "Sam."

"mmhmm?" Sam hummed, getting sleepy herself.

She looked up with half-lidded eyes when Lara didn't respond. Lara kissed her nose quickly and retreated, leaving Sam stunned for a bit. "You missed."

"What?" Lara asked, peeking out from her curtain of embarrassment.

"There." Sam said once she fully pecked Lara on the lips. "You missed, but I'm happy to let you try again."

Lara laughed out relieved and happy, kissing Sam and finally feeling blissful.

Sam smiled widely, happy to let Lara try again and again.

* * *

**Ah, I have no idea how to be really fluffy actually so somimase **

**The song was rather be by clean bandit, and I thought Sam has a great voice so she has to sing. Lara can be that awkward singer who actually sings decently. Anyway, when I heard this song it just had to be theirs, no matter what.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading~~**

**Sweet dreams~~~Carrie**


End file.
